Electronic entities having a presence in an electronic environment, such as may be provided via a Web site or other such source of content, take advantage of the full capabilities of modern Web-based services to deliver a compelling user experience. For example, items offered for sale on a Web site may be divided by categories, prices, types, and other identifiers. A user may search for item(s) of interest using a search service associated with the Web site. Search results for an item may include a list of items including, for each item, price, description, images, availability and other types of data associated with the item. Once initial search results are received, a user may make further search refinements by searching for an item within a particular category (e.g., searching for a TV set under “Electronics” category), using particular search criteria (e.g., price range), further defining search terms (e.g., defining an original search term “TV” as an “LCD TV”) or otherwise refining his or her search.
However, further refinement of the original search still may not bring the desired results or get a user closer to his or her search target. For example, additional search terms or phrases may be attempted by a user which may not locate or surface an item the user is seeking. Accordingly, additional time, effort, and resources are spent for any additional search for the item requested by a user.